Objeto de Desejo
by Amelia das Flores
Summary: Megan é uma simples vendedora que no final de uma entediante tarde acaba conhecendo o cara perfeito. Adaptação da fic da Edna.


_La Chautesse, 17 horas e 45 minutos_

"Só mais 15 minutos, Megan. Só mais 15 minutos..."

Sabe, eu tenho só 19 anos. Tá, tá, 24, mas eu pareço ter só 19, e em todos esses anos de vida eu já passei por muito sofrimento. Quer dizer, eu nasci em uma família pobre onde eu nunca pude ter tudo aquilo que eu queria, e na maioria das vezes eu também não tinha o que eu não queria. O que eu sempre tive foi, resumindo, nada. Nunca tive um berço de mogno, por que mogno era caro e por que minha casa tinha cupim... um berço de mogno não iria durar. Nunca tive um macacão de seda, por seda é cara... e também nunca tive um tênis de marca... e acho que todas essas coisas me fizeram mal. Eu sempre queria essas coisas, e nunca tinha! Eu sempre quis estudar em um importante colégio na Suíssa, me formar em Direito... mas nada disso nunca aconteceu comigo. Tudo que eu consegui foi um emprego medíocre na loja de sapatos da esquina, La Chateusse, e terminar o colegial. E minha vida é isso... sair de casa logo de madrugada, ir para o emprego na confeitaria, sair de lá na hora do almoço e vir para a sapataria... muitas vezes a loja fica vazia durante a tarde toda e eu fico os últimos minutos esperando dá o horário de fechar a loja e sair para meu pequeno apartamento , passando pela lotada Westminster Station para chegar até New Row, aonde moro. E..

Droga, era tudo que eu precisava. Tem alguém entrando pela porta. Provavelmente um daqueles velhos ranzinzas, andando devagar e com um sorriso palerma no rosto querendo um sapato novo... espero que ele pelo menos não tenha chulé.

"Boa tarde senhor, em que posso ajudá-lo?" eu pergunto eficiente. Sim, eu pareço ser eficiente e gentil. Afinal, eu vivo de comissão. Meu Deus, ele usa uma capa. E por debaixo da capa eu posso ver seus sapatos. São sapatos finos... de couro lustrado.. pretos como suas calças. E o perfume desse homem... é como uma mistura de madeira e algo doce... inebriante.

"Boa tarde senhorita... eu quero um sapato feminino, de salto alto... vermelho. Quais são os modelos que você tem?"

Ok, quesito voz? Nota dez! É uma voz forte, meio rouca e extremamente sexy! E sua mãos, que ele apoiou no balcão, extremamente brancas e grandes... fortes... certo, está na hora de botar meu melhor sorriso.

"Bom, eu tenho vários modelos desse tipo. Por que o senhor não tira a capa e se senta? Vou lá em cima buscar umas caixas..."

E, Deus, ele tirou a capa. E sabe o que eu acabei de perceber? Eu me apaixonei por esse homem! É aquele tipo de cara, como explicar? Lindo. Perfeito. Um deus grego! Ele tem um rosto perfeito, de traços marcantes e sorriso sarcástico. O cabelo é loiro, e um pouco grande, meio que caindo sobre seus olhos. E que olhos...! Duas pedras de gelo... Eu fui até o andar superior tropeçando em meus pés, depois tropecei nos degraus, depois tropecei... eu nem vi no que eu tropecei. Nesse momento, eu já não ligo de ficar até as 6 e meia na loja. Com aquele homem, eu fico até às sete. Meio desligada, peguei todos os modelos de sapato vermelhos e de salto que tinham ali... e já ia descendo quando me lembrei de dar um jeito em mim mesma antes de descer. Ajeitei a saia de raion preta, soltei o meu cabelo, apertei um pouco minhas bochechas pra ver se elas coravam... e desci. O deus grego estava sentado num banquinho no canto da loja, inclinado pra frente.

"Aqui está, senhor...?"

"Malfoy." Ele falou sorrindo ainda mais sarcástico, quase maldoso. E acredite... ele fica sexy assim. Me senti como a chapeuzinho vermelho, pronta pra ser devorada pelo lobo mau.

"Eu sou Megan. E aqui está senhor Malfoy."

Ele andou pra perto de mim e postou-se ao meu lado e remexeu nas caixas. Olhou desinteressado para os sapatos e com profunda cara de desprezo.

"Você não tem outro tom de vermelho? Esses aqui, parecendo sangue, não me agradam."

"Eu tenho todos esses modelos em vinho também... e preto." Eu respondi encostando na bancada e jogando meu cabelo para o lado. Pele SEMPRE é bom.

Ele sorriu pra mim galanteador e pediu o modelo vinho.

Subi então as escadas e procurei uma sandáliacor de carne que se amarrava no tornozelo. Achei só dois exemplares... um 37 e um 35. Pra quem será que ele estava levando um sapato desses? Uma amante? Uma irmã?

"Só tenho desse modelos os números 37 e 35...

E aí eu descobri pra quem era o sapato. Parada ao lado do loiro estava uma ruiva, alta dos cabelos lisos e longos. Ela se vestia também toda de preto, num vestido discreto até um pouco acima dos joelhos. Um pé estava descalço, provavelmente pra calçar a sandália que eu levava e no outro uma sandália de salto fino. Ela sorriu pra mim docemente.

"Meu número é 35. Acho que tivemos sorte!"

Essa alegria dela me deixou particularmente irritada. Praticamente joguei a caixa nela.

"Vamos lá Virginia, experimente." O meu anjo loiro falou para a ruiva branquela enquanto encostava o queixo em seu pescoço alvo. Merda, eu queria tanto ser ela. Humpft, ela é só um joguete. Oh Deus, quem eu quero enganar? Homens como ele, tão sexy e encantador não olham com essa ternura para joguetes. Homens como ele também não sorriem sinceros para joguetes. Droga, droga, droga! Parece que o Sr. Malfoy era uma daquelas coisas que eu tanto queria e não poderia ter.

Gina estava sentada relaxada na cama, enquanto Draco estava deitado, virado pra ela observando as longas pernas da noiva, enfeitadas com a meia 7/8 preta e a sandália de salto que comprara na tarde daquele dia.

De repente, o silêncio do quarto foi invadido pelo som da risada dela.

-Eu não sei se você reparou, mas a vendedora.. sabe, a do La Chautesse, estava dando em cima de você, querido.

Ele riu também.

-Estava? Droga, achei que ela era uma daquelas vendedoras bem gentis... eu gosto desse tipo de vendedoras.

-Gosta é? Bom,o único problema nessa história toda é que você já tem uma dona...- ela completou maliciosa- E uma dona que ganhou sapatos novos!-ela completou balançando as pernas.

-Acho que você devia me agradecer mais uma vez, pequena...- ele falou se aproximando do rosto dela.

-Com prazer..- ela sussurrou o beijando calorosamente.

N.A. Bom, quem é fã de fic de Arquivo X provavelmente já deve ter percebido que eu "peguei emprestado" uma idéia da Edna. Ela fez uma história parecida, só que com o shipper Mulder e Scully e eu quando li, mais ou menos há um ano, simplesmente me apaixonei pela história... e encuquei que queria uma fic DG no mesmo enredo. Por favor, não me mate Edna, caso você leia isso. Encare como uma homenagem! XD Bom, beijos pessoal.


End file.
